


Cycle

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Self-Hatred, kind of, on Jason’s end, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Jason’s life recently had been caught in a never ending loop all surrounding one person, Dick Grayson.





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> So this was from my girlfriend and we joke that Dick has “bunny thighs” and the prompt was supposed to be for that but it got really angsty. Oh well, we’ll just call this ‘Jaydick angst’. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language, Non-Explicit, and Feels
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters aren’t mine.

Sometimes, Jason hated himself.

Yeah okay sure maybe he shot some people and was an ass and was incredibly lonely even if he drove everyone who ever gave an ounce of a shit about him away; but that’s not why. The reason he hated himself was a certain tightly, black clad hero who totally did all those flips and twists just to show off. Dick Grayson was something else, and Jason hated how he always crawled back to him.

He hadn’t started this whole mess on purpose, despite what Dick says. It hadn’t been his plan to bump into Nightwing that one cold February afternoon. He will never understand the feeling that swept over him at seeing his predecessor that night. A volatile mix of anger, envy, lust, and longing. It had been months since he had seen him, and it had ended with broken bones and blood. Dick was cautious around him, but still too entirely open and compassionate.

“What brings you around Blüdhaven, little wing?”

Jason scowled at the nickname, mainly because it made an emotion he didn’t even want to think about naming well up in him, retorting sharply “Tracking down a dealer encroaching on my turf.”

The lenses on Dick’s mask were still down but he could tell he rolled his eyes. Jason was a moron and let his guard down, and somehow they ended up sitting on the rooftop together. Dick was relaxed, even flipping up the lenses on his mask as he looked over at him with those beautiful blue eyes. For some reason, that really pissed him off that they were getting along. Well, at least until Jason decided to make a fool of himself and throw probably the weakest punch he ever has at Dick who easily avoided it, giving him a look of disappointment that just made him lash out even further in confused anger.

Although it was short lived when Dick easily pinned him down to the roof, the younger’s chest heaving for reasons he couldn’t explain as the other looked down at him, his blue eyes holding an emotion he couldn’t quite place. Jason still doesn’t know why he did it, but Dick leant down and kissed him. The strangest thing of all is when Jason kissed him back without any hesitation. Grabbing him and pulling him closer, like he had been just waiting for this moment his entire life. Maybe Dick had been too, or at least for the past couple years as he pressed closer before Jason rolled them over and pressed him into the concrete roof.

Thus started the chain of events that lead him here. He has Dick pressed up against a dirty brick wall in some back alley at one o’clock in the morning. They had met by chance this time, but Jason didn’t care as he kissed Dick harder. The wounds they inflicted on each other every time they did this were much more deadly than any fight they could have, and maybe they’d be better off fighting instead of fucking, but Jason couldn’t bring it in himself to ever say no and apparently neither could Dick.

It seems Dick was just as desperate for Jason as Jason was for him. They were rutting against each other, Dick wrapped tightly around Jason. It was too complicated to get their suits out of the way for right now, they were too desperate. Dick had his face pressed into the other’s neck, moaning into his hear as Jason gripped his ass and ground their hips together. When Dick moaned his name too loudly, it was all over. They just stood there, intertwined for a few moments before Jason forced himself to pull away and set Dick down. Like always. Dick watched him with the same pained expression, but again, like always Jason just left.

It hurt more every time.

As he drove his bike back towards his safe house Jason couldn’t stop thinking about Dick, about all the times he had let him down. The pain in his eyes when he watched Jason walk away. The own heartache Jason felt inside, knowing Dick felt it at least ten times more. He knew he didn’t keep crawling back because of sex, but the real reason was much more terrifying. Those blue eyes haunted him and when his safehouse came into view- Jason gritted his teeth and made a sharp right turn, cursing under his breath as he changed course. Not tonight.

Speeding back across Blüdhaven, he didn’t care anymore about his own self loathing or his pride or even his own fucking morals. He practically leapt off his bike, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the door he was looking for, knocking on it loudly. He waited there for what felt like an eternity, before the door opened. Dick was still in his Nightwing outfit, but his mask and belt were missing. His blue eyes red and puffy, still wet tears on his cheeks. His face was shocked, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

”Jason, what are-“

It was the first thing either of them had said all night, but Jason just grabbed Dick’s hips and stepped inside as his chest heaved. “I’m sorry, Dick” he practically whispered, before pressing a kiss to the other’s lips and picking him up by the back of his thighs, “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Dick instantly wrapped around him, kissing him back as he clutched at him with trembling hands. Fresh tears escaped his skewed eyes, but Jason wiped them away and continued to press kisses to his face as he walked back towards Dick’s bedroom in the dark. 

Tonight was different, tonight he broke their cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for my girlfriend’s prompt that we’ll call ‘Jaydick angst’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
